Promesas complicadas
by Euphoriation
Summary: Alguna vez has hecho promesas cuando eras un niño? Esto es lo que veran en esta historia, junto a nuestros personajes.
1. Una nueva amiga para Shun, y un recuerdo

**Yo: Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, así que no lo tomen a mal si es malito… **

**Dan: Cof Inmaduro cof**

**Yo: Escuche eso ¬¬**

**Dan: Etto…**

**Yo: Basta, antes de empezar quiero aclarar unas cosas, este fic esta basado en una historia de la vida real, tengo pensado en hacerlo en varios capítulos, algunos más largos que otros.**

**Dan: Imagino que será bueno…**

**Yo: No lo sé, déjaselo a los Reviews que manden los users. Bueno empecemos con esto antes de que me de hambre -.-**

**Dan: Bakugan ni sus personajes les pertenecen a este loco ¬¬**

* * *

><p><strong>Una nueva amiga para Shun, y un recuerdo.<strong>

-¡Vamos, Dan!- Gritó un chico de cabellos negros, ojos de color ámbar, piel blanca, 17 años, su nombre era Shun, Shun Kazami.

-Shun, ya voy espérame- Dijo a la vez un chico de cabellos castaños, ojos rojizos, piel un poco bronceada, 17 años, el era Dan Kuso.

Estaban corriendo por un parque, iban 15 minutos retrasados al colegio, hacía frió, el cielo estaba nublado.

El castaño se detuvo en el parque mirando un Árbol, giró un poco la cabeza y frunció el ceño tratando de recordar algo.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Había cuatro niños sentados a los pies de un árbol, un castaño, una peliazul, un pelinegro y una peliplateada eran Dan, Shun, Runo y Julie. Los niños tenían entre 8 y 9 años.**_

_**Dan: ¡Que aburrido!- se quejo Dan**_

_**Runo: Si no hay nada que hacer…**_

_**¡TENGO UNA IDEA!- Chilló Julie**_

_**Shun: ¿Qué idea? Pero habla no grites- Se quejó Shun.**_

_**Julie: ¡Hagamos un juramento en este árbol!**_

_**¡Buena idea!- Hablaron los demás**_

_**-Fin Flashback- **_

Shun: ¡Dan, despierta! ¡Son las 8:17, las puertas se cierran a las 8:20!- Decía muy apurado.

Dan: Si, ya voy…

Llegaron a las 8:23, tuvieron suerte de que el guardia los dejara pasar. Al llegar a su salón, y esperar a que la profesora los regañara, tomaron asiento.

Después de una clase con tareas, y escrituras, llegó el recreo, el grupo de amigos se fueron a sentar a una mesa que había en la cafetería.

-Dan, Shun, ¿porque llegaron tarde?- Decía Runo Misaki, Runo era una chica de cabello color celeste, ojos esmeraldas, tez blanca, 16 años.

Shun: Hubiéramos llegado antes de no ser que el señorito Dan Kuso se hubiera apurado y se hubiera dejado de mirar el parque- Decía Shun molesto mientras bebía una Soda.

Dan: No fastidies…- decía cara de Frustración.

-¡CHICOS!- Decía Julie Makimoto que se acercaba a los jóvenes, Julie era una chica con cabello plateado, ojos azules, tez morena, de 16 años.

Dan: Lo que faltaba, la gritona de Julie…

Todos tenían una gotita estilo anime en la frente.

Se pasaron el resto del recreo conversando y riéndose hasta que sonó el timbre que indicaba el regreso a clases.

Al volver a clase, por suerte el profesor de historia no había ido, eso era un alivio para los estudiantes.

Shun: Oye Runo…

Runo: Dime

Shun: Quien es esa chica de ahí, no la había visto- Apuntando a una chica pelinaranja, ojicafé, tez blanca, de 16 años.

Runo: Es nueva ¿Porqué preguntas?- Le decía pícaramente al pelinegro.

Shun no podía evitar sonrojarse, se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la chica nueva.

Runo: Dan mira a tu amigo… Dan… ¡DAN!- Dan se encontraba dormido, tal vez por el aburrimiento.

Dan: ¡Qué, qué se quema!- Despertó sobresaltado. Te digo que mires a Shun, le índico Runo.

Shun se encontraba hablando con la chica misteriosa, al parecer habían entablado amistad rápidamente.

Dan: ¡Oye Shun!- Dan llamó al pelinegro.

Shun le dijo a la chica que espere un momento y se dirigió a su amigo.

Shun: Dan Kuso, mas te vale que sea importante lo que me tengas que decir.

Dan: Oye y quien es esa eh?- Le decía mientras lo golpeaba con el codo.

Shun: 'Esa' tiene un nombre, y es Alice- le dijo molesto a Dan.

Dan: ¿Y desde cuando te gusta, o fue amor a primera vista?- decía Dan con corazones en los ojos.

Shun: Déjate de ridiculeces quieres -.-

Shun pasó toda la clase hablando con la chica Alice, resulta que ella era nueva y venía de Moscú, después el recreo, vinieron las clases, y se dio por terminado el día.

Mientras Shun se dirigía a su hogar, estaba pensando en la misteriosa chica llamada Alice y porque la defendió cuando Dan le pregunto eso…

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Dan: Oye y quien es esa eh?- le decía mientras lo golpeaba con el codo.**_

_**Shun: 'Esa' tiene un nombre y es Alice- le dijo molesto a Dan.**_

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yo: Wiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Mi primer capitulo, que emoción! <strong>

**Dan: Sigo creyendo que eres un inmaduro.**

**Yo: Silencio! Bueno eso es todo por hoy, porfa dejen Reviews, los necesito para vivir, son mi oxigeno -_-**

**Dan: Porque siempre me tocan los locos.**


	2. Alice Gehabich y Feliz Navidad

**Yo: Segundo Capitulo! *w***

**Alice: Y en este salgo yo ^^**

**Yo: Así es, también habrá un anuncio de lo que se viene, Navidad! Gracias por sus Reviews, me sirvieron mucho, Alice haces los honores?**

**Alice: Con gusto, Bakugan incluyéndome a mi no le pertenecemos a este… a esta Persona JeJeJe e.e**

**Notas:**

xD- Conversación normal.

**xD**- Conversación del Narrador.

_**xD**_- Flashback

_xD_- Susurro

**La historia de Alice Gehabich y Feliz Navidad.**

**Han pasado ya cuatro días desde la llegada de Alice a la vida de nuestros amigos, ella con Shun son los mejores amigos, también Runo y Julie la integraron al grupo siendo amiga de todos. Era hora del almuerzo, estaban en la cafetería.**

Runo: ¡Por Dios! ¡Que rico está este Sándwich!

Alice: ¡Runo! Ya te estas pareciendo a Dan…- Ante tal comentario Runo puso cara de horror, al ver esto los demás no evitaron soltar unas carcajadas.

Dan: ¡Qué feo Alice!- Alice soltó una risilla.

Julie: Que aburrido…- Decía la peliplateada mientras jugaba con su dedo sobre la mesa.

Shun: Seh… ¡Espera, Julie no gritó!- Dijo maravillado.

**Los demás pusieron cara de xD**

Runo: Alice cuéntanos de ti ^^

Alice: No hay mucho que contar en realidad…

Dan: Entonces no eres nadie, ya cuéntanos

Alice: Bueno…- la ojicafé comenzó la narración- Me llamo Alice Gehabich, nací un 3 de febrero, vengo de Moscú, vivo con mi abuelo, ya que no conocí a mis padres…-hizo una pausa- y me gusta mi pelo

Shun: Tu pelo?- todos soltaron una risa.

Runo: _Oye Dan, dijo que no conoció a sus padres?_

Dan_: Si, acaso no escuchaste?_

Julie: Que se susurran ustedes dos eh?- se dirigía a Dan y Runo.

**Sonó el timbre que indicó el regreso a clases, tocaba Historia, el profesor iba a hacer un anunció.**

Profesor: Alumnos, antes de empezar la clase quiero hacer un pequeño anuncio, como sabrán se acerca la navidad, necesitamos que todos los alumnos adornen sus aulas con ese motivo- Los alumnos de desordenaron un poco- Guarden silencio por favor, para mañana quiero que traigan adornos y si alguien se puede ofrecer para traer un Árbol, eso es todo.

**Terminaron las clases, el grupo salió de la escuela pero antes de irse Julie les propuso algo a los chicos.**

Julie: ¿Que tal si hacemos una fiesta de navidad?

Runo: Buena idea Julie, pero ¿con que?

Julie: ¡Con disfraces!

Shun: Si es así, no iré…

Alice: Vamos Shun, ¿no te gustaría disfrazarte de Papá Noel?

Shun: No, pero solo porque tú me lo pides iré- Shun no se dio cuenta cuando dijo eso.

Dan: Shun, ¿tienes algo que contarnos?- se refirió al pelinegro con una carita 1313

Shun: ¡OH mira la hora que es, me tengo que ir, Adiós!- y partió como alma que lleva el diablo.

**Alice sonrojada se despidió de los demás y se fue a su casa.**

Julie: Bueno los dejo solos, ¡ADIÓS!- chilló Julie.

Runo: A…adiós Dan.

Dan: ¡Adiós Runo!

**Yo: Eso… Eso… Eso es todo Amigos ^^**

**Alice: Tenemos preguntas para suspenso?**

**Yo: Sí, ¿Por qué Shun voló cuando le dijo eso a Alice?, ¿Por qué Dan no se incomodo cuando la malvada de Julie lo dejó solo con Runo?, ¿Dan dejará de ser hambriento?, ¿Me compraran un perrito? No se pierda esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo ^^**

**Alice: Estoy pensando qué Dan tenía razón sobre tu locura -_-U**

**Yo: ¬¬ Siguiente Capitulo: Operación Navidad**


	3. Especial: Operación Navidad

**Yo: Navidad, Navidad, Dulce Navidad 8' ^^**

**Runo: Es un día de alegría y felicidad 8' ^^**

**Shun: Me veo ridículo, saben?**

**Yo: ¿Por qué será? Porque hoy presento el especial de Navidad!**

**Alice: Shun, me gusta como te ves ^^**

**Shun: Etto… Vamos al Especial e.e**

**Operación Navidad**

**Era viernes en hora de clase, tocaba Matemáticas, se venía el recreo y luego la organización para adornar el aula. Tocaron el timbre.**

Julie: ¡SI RECREO YUHUU!- Chilló mientras salía corriendo de la sala.

Runo: ¡Julie espera!- era tarde, la peliplateada ya no se veía.

Shun: Con esa velocidad de seguro ya habría llegado al baño -.-

Dan: Bueno, y que haremos con estos adornos?

Runo: Dan es obvio que adornar o no?

Dan: Sí, pero en donde?

Alice: Un poco en las ventanas, en las paredes y una corona en la puerta.

Runo: Me parece bien.

**Tocaba la clase del momento, la clase donde adornarían el aula para la festividad mas importante del año, Navidad. Todos los alumnos se movían alegremente adornando cada rincón de la sala se clases.**

Alice: ¡Shun necesito tu ayuda!

Shun: Qué quie… ¡Alice cuidado!- Alice se estaba cayendo de una escalera, Shun por suerte la alcanzó a salvar. Shun se tiró al suelo amortiguando la caída de la pelinaranja, se escucho el estruendo por el aula y todos los alumnos quedaron viendo la comprometedora posición de esos dos chicos.

Julie: Uuuh, que lindo ^^

Alice y Shun: Cállate Julie.

**La aula estaba quedando perfecta, guirnaldas en las paredes y ventanas, una Corona de ramas en la puerta, Pegatinas en el pizarrón y muchos mas adornos.**

**Llegó el día de la fiesta, fiesta el viernes por la noche, la casa de Julie era inmensa tenía cinco habitaciones, tres baños y dos salas de estar. La fiesta era en el jardín que también era inmenso, había una barra de bebidas, una mesa enorme con comida, una piscina y claro una pista de baile.**

Dan: Julie te juro que esta es la mejor fiesta de mi vida a pesar de estar vestido como elfo :D

Julie: Dímelo a mí, odio mi traje de reno, me hace ver gorda D:

Runo: Chicos han visto a Shun y Alice?

Dan y Julie: No, deben a andar por ahí

Billy: ¡Hola Julie!

Julie: ¡Billy! ¡Ven vamos!

Runo: Otra vez nos dejan solos TT-TT

Dan: No importa ^^

**En otra parte de la casa.**

Shun: Me largo de aquí…

Alice: Porque, Shun?

Shun: No quiero que me vean vestido así :$

Alice: Pero si te ves tierno ^^

Shun: Pero si ni me has visto ._.

Alice: Pero si siempre eres tierno con mas razón ahora…- Shun camino a la puerta viendo la cara sonrojada de Alice.

Shun: Gracias… Tu igual te ves linda…

Alice: Gracias, entremos?

Shun: Ok…

**Después de bailes y esas cosas termino la fiesta, los chicos se divirtieron mucho, ayudaron a limpiar un poco la casa.**

Julie: ¡AAHH! Tengo sueño, bueno ¡adiós!- y cerró la puerta en la cara de sus amigos, a los chicos se les cayó una gotita por la nuca.

Dan: Yo igual tengo sueño, me voy, adiós.

Runo: Te acompaño?

Dan: Me da igual…

Shun: A esos dos les pasa algo o no Alice?

Alice: Sí ^^

Shun: Se nota que están enamorados ^^

**Se acercó un auto.**

Alice: Llegaron por mí, adiós Shun.- Se despidió de el con un beso en la mejilla.

Shun: A…Adiós Alice…

**Yo: Feliz Navidad ^^**

**Dan: Porque de repente soy tan frío, me da miedo ser como Shun e.e**

**Yo: Porque se me da la gana.**

**Shun: Alice me besó :3**

**Alice: Fue en la mejilla, no te ilusiones, tómalo como un regalo de Navidad -.-**

**Yo: Bueno ese fue el especial, pronto el de Año Nuevo :3 Próximo Capitulo: Cosas Inesperadas para Dan.**


End file.
